memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Tanner
, Deep Space 9 |Assign= |Rank=Lieutenant Junior Grade, formerly Ensign |Insignia= }} Lieutenant Junior Grade Samantha Tanner is a female Human who is a Starfleet officer who was the chief medical officer aboard the in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: Helena ) Early life Birth In 2351 on stardate 47889.3 on April 2nd Samantha Tanner was born on Earth in New Orleans hospital to Nicole and Adam Tanner and the two parents were happy to have Samantha in their lives, but she had some problems during her birth she was almost strangled by the umbical cord but thanks to the efforts of Admiral Leonard McCoy Samantha survived the birth. Childhood In 2363 at the age of 12 Samantha Tanner had a wonderful childhood made some great friends, and was happy with her family and her sister. She was a great student in school, got good grades and never was a trouble maker over the course of her childhood. Starfleet Academy In 2369, at the age of 18 Samantha Tanner entered Starfleet Academy to become a science officer due to her interest in science and discovering new worlds and new phenomenons in the Alpha Quadrant, there she met Wesley Crusher and his squadron and they became good friends even after the incident involving the death of Joshua Albert. Starfleet career USS Enterprise-D In 2370, commissioned officer Ensign Tanner is posted aboard the as assistant science officer and sometimes posted on the bridge and was commended a lot by Commanders William T. Riker and Deanna Troi during officers evals. Deep Space 9 In 2371, after the destruction of the Samantha Tanner was assigned to Deep Space 9 as an Assistant chief medical officer to station CMO Doctor Julian Bashir, she treated half a dozen species and helped Julian save Jake Sisko from his encounter with a life sucking being made up of energy, and she participated in several engagements during the Dominion War in 2373-2375. USS Helena In 2377, two years after the Dominion War and the return of the starship from her seven year odyssey in the uncharted Delta Quadrant, newly promoted Lieutenant Junior Grade Samantha Tanner was assigned as chief medical officer aboard the newly built under the command of Captain Jason Tyson. Personal life Hobbies and interests While she's off-duty Samanatha sometimes joins Captain Tyson in the holodeck playing some holonovels and sometimes the Captain Proton program sent over by Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris, and she reads books and cooks and visits her family on Earth. Romance Jane Kal In 2378, while off-loading supplies at Deep Space 9 Samantha Tanner met the new science officer Jane Kal while at Quarks drinking Ktarian Sunset with her, and the two fell in love and the night before the Helena left the station the two when back to Jane's quarters and made love for two hours. Appearance Notes Liv Tyler plays Samantha Tanner. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Science officers Category:Doctors Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Helena (NCC-3457) personnel Category:Bisexual women